The Princess and Her Frog
by Tales Account
Summary: Sheri asking for advice on asking Cella out... and she gets it from Cella •RWBY: Tales of Haven Forum Oneshot•


**/\\.The princess and her frog./\**

 _ **By: Minituber**_

 _Flamesy: You done it yet?_

Sheri looked down at the words on her holo. No she hadn't asked Cella out yet. Actually she was debating on not asking the dog fanus out.

Cella and Sheri where hanging out in Cella's room playing Godly Combat like they usually did when they had free time. Cella was winning like usual but the frog fanus didn't care about losing. She actually only cared about the beautiful blue haired girl sitting beside her making her heart want to jump out of her chest.

I guess you could say these feelings developed when Cella had called Sheri her girlfriend to get that dude off her back. After that Sheri tossed the idea around in her head that she could be Cella's girlfriend. Now it was just a matter of time before the frog fanus accidentally admitted her feelings to Cella.

After another round of godly combat (which Cella won) Cella got up to grab a soda and some snacks for them both giving Sheri some time to send a quick reply to Marron.

 _Hops: Maybe I shouldn't…_

 _Flamesy: You do it or I will, up to you :P_

Sheri cursed Marron. Why was the pyro so stubborn? Sheri should have never told her about her crush on Cella.

 _Hops: But what if she says no?_

"What if who says no?" Cella ask having looked over the frog fanus shoulder to see her text.

Sheri let out a eep and threw her phone up into the air in a panic not expecting the dog fanus to come back so early.

"Uh, n-no one," Sheri lied a deep blush covering her usually green face. Sheri had always sucked at lying.

Cella sighed shaking her head. Sheri always had a harder time opening up her true feelings to her friends. Cella didn't understand why Sheri did this but she never forced the truth out of the frog fanus. Sheri had her scars and Cella didn't want to accidentally remind her of them.

"Welp, let's play another round," Cella suggested trying to change the subject.

Sheri nodded and grabbed her controller though a blush still remained on her face. Cella grabbed her own controller and they began to play another round.

But during this round she could see the frog fanus stealing glances at he instead of paying attention to the game. They did a few more rounds like this until Cella had enough pausing the game and putting her controller down.

She turned her body to the other girl and finally asked, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Noth-nothings wrong," Sheri replied lying once again to her friend.

Cella sighed and shook her head "C'mon, you can tell me."

Sheri sighed but looked at Cella maybe if she didn't flat out say it it would be easier to say "Okay, you see, I have this crush on a girl that I'm super close to and I don't know how to tell her that I like her because I'm afraid she'll reject me and she's just so perfect and amazing and beautiful and….what if I mess up our friendship," Sheri stated not able to say another word her blush covering her face.

Cella nodded listening. So this was what was eating at her friend "Well, why don't you tell the girl how you feel?" She suggested.

Sheri sighed fell backwards on the bed "But what if she doesn't like me like that?" Sheri replied. She couldn't believe she was telling her crush about her crush.

"Who wouldn't like you? Your cute, funny, smart, sweet," With each reason Cella held up a finger on her hand. To the dog fanus it was impossible not to like Sheri with her sweet and loving personality.

Sheri blushed at the reasons "But what if she only likes me as a friend?" She asked the other girl twirling her hair.

"Then it's her loss," Cella replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Sheri nodded and wanted to laugh at the situation. To think Cella was giving Sheri advice on how to ask her out. The irony.

"So who is this special girl?" Cella asked wagging her eyebrows a smirk on her face.

Sheri gulped. Should she tell her. Yes she should tell her but the bigger question was could she tell her.

"Uh its its its you,"She finally spit out the ending squeezing her eyes closed.

Cella arched a eyebrow. Did Sheri just say what she thought she said? The question was answered by the blushing mess the frog fanus now was.

Cella smiled as she noticed Sheri's eyes closed. Man was this gonna be even more fun now that she could flirt freely and tease the girl even more. But first she had to answer the frog fanus.

So she did it the way that would tease the frog fanus the most. As Sheri's eyes were closed Cella leaned down and kissed her and the reaction was priceless.

From what Cella could see Sheri's eyes lit up freaking out at the feeling of another person's lips touching her own. Finally Sheri reacted though as she deepend there kiss leaning into it as she brought her arms around the other girl.

Finally a few minutes of making out later they broke apart.

"So does this mean-" But Sheri didn't have to finish the question as she felt Cellas hand wrap around her own.

"Yep," Cella said popping the P squeezing the frog fanus's hand.

And the frog and the princess lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
